Harry Potter Heir to the Throne
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When the Potters were attacked; Lily had placed a spell with the letters and Harry that f they died Harry would be teleported where he would be love. Fire Lord Zuko and Mai was in their garden when a light blinded them then when they could see, Zuko went to look around and found Harry and the letters. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

_**October 31, 117**_

Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were walking through their garden as people around them hurried about setting up for a Halloween party. Aang discovered this holiday that was celebrated during the night, a while back. They knew that people would create costumes for themselves and their children. A child was a hard subject for the couple because Mai was unable to have children. They were sitting on the bench when a white light came in front of them. The bright light was blinding and when it vanished, both Zuko and Mai were able to see. Zuko started towards the area where the light appeared from.

When Zuko got further into the garden he found a sleeping child that looked to only be about a year old. He picked the child up and noticed a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and letters on the ground.

"Zuko what did you find-'' Mai was saying, but stop when she saw the child. Zuko gave the child to Mai as he picked up the letters and begin to read the first one out loud.

_To the couple who found Harry,_

_Our names are James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter and we are what you would call a wizard and witch. However, we are much more than just magical, we are also benders. We both can bend all the elements, and so can our son Harry James Potter. You have our son right now because we are doing what we think is the best thing. But to understand why we are giving up Harry, we need to start from the beginning. _

_This all started when war broke out between evil dark wizards and us the good ones. Lily and I were only children ourselves when Lord Voldemort began the war to destroy all the light and good in the world. In the year 1980 of March, before Harry was born there was a prophecy._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_There were only two families that had babies on their way, our family and the Longbottom family. Both of our families went into hiding, and we eventually settled in Godric's Hollow where we were protected by our magic and spells. To protect my family, I only told two people about Harry and where we would be hiding; my best friend Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Pettigrew. While I knew and trusted Sirius, I can't say the same thing about Peter._

"Wait a minute Sirius Black? That's the same name as Ty Lee told us when we ask about the father of her son?" Mai asks

"Yes, and she named her son Tyler Sirius Black and even took his surname as her own." Zuko reply, before continuing reading the letter

_While I pray you will never read this, if you and our son Harry is there, it means Lily and I are dead. Peter has betrayed us and told Voldemort where he can find us. Most witches and wizards are also known as seers because we can have glimpses into the future. We have written this letter and put a spell on it and Harry should death come to us both._

_You must find Sirius. He is Harry's godfather and can help you protect Harry. Contact Amelia Bones to help you locate Sirius and use Veritaserum (a powerful truth serum) to get him out of our jail if he has been arrested. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf, but a good, trustworthy friend and uncle to us and Harry. _

"Remus Lupin" Zuko whispers as he had heard that name, before and yet couldn't remember where

_You must not ever let Molly Anna Weasley and Severus Tobias Snape near Harry. They are not what they appear to be and will bring harm to Harry. The other letters are for Harry, when he becomes of age to know the truth, Amelia and Sirius, when you meet up with them and for what you will expect when rescuing Sirius and raising Harry. _

_Please raise Harry with care and love. We are leaving our only precious son with you, so he can live and someday save the lives of many more people._

_With love_

_James and Lily Potter_

''Zuko, I think we need to find Aang and asked him about this world or time'' Mai said.

"I will get on it after we have Harry checked out'' Zuko said as they walked back to the castle.

When they had Harry check out, Zuko had a messenger go and send word for Aang. When Aang got to the Fire Nation, he went to see Zuko in the throne room and as expected he sees Zuko on his throne.

''Zuko where's the letters?'' Aang asked, getting straight to the matter at hand

''Here'' Zuko said as he gave the letters to the younger man.

Zuko watches as Aang read the letters and Zuko knew that Aang knew something. From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Mai and Harry with Aang's one-year-old daughter Kya right by her side. Normally Aang would bring his entire family with him, but for some reason, he only brought Kya this time.

"Katara had to take care of Bumi since he has a fever'' Aang said snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

''Hmm, so what do you think? Do you know where this is?'' Zuko asked.

''Yes in fact I do, Harry came from the planet Earth while our planet is called Terra'' Aang said.

''Is there any way we can go there?'' Zuko asked.

''Yes, but we need to go to the east wing'' Aang said.

''Why? The east wing still has some traps that my father built in'' Zuko said.

''Because there's a door that leads to the Ministry of Magic'' Aang said.

''Hmm so we can meet with this Amelia Bones first. How, do you know about Earth Aang?'' Zuko said then asked.

''My mother was from there, she would tell me stories about it and she was the reason why I know about the door'' Aang said.

''I see, let's go'' Zuko said as he stands up from his throne.

Zuko, Aang, and Mai, who was holding both children, walked to the east wing to find the door while trying to avoid the traps. When they found the door, they went through it and came out in the Ministry of Magic on Earth.

''Well that was easy'' Mai said.

''Yes, but we still need to find Amelia Bones'' Zuko said.

''This way'' Aang said as he walked through a hallway with the couple following him.

They stopped at a door with the name Amelia Bonus written on the door. They walked in to see a woman with red-haired and navy blue eyes sitting behind the desk. To Zuko and Mai, she looked like a seventeen-year-old, but Aang knew better. This woman was like him except they haven't found a cure yet. This woman is Amelia Susan Bones; she was born in 1960 and grew up normal. But when she was seventeen, there was an accident that caused her to never grow old.

''Zuko, Mai this is Amelia Bones. Amelia this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter.'' Aang said.

''Oh Aang it's nice to see you again and it very nice to meet you two and Kya. Nice to see you, Harry, we got Black form''

''Amelia; Sirius Black is what we come to discuss, here read your letter from the Potters'' Aang said handing her letter

Aang and the others watch her read than her face got all red and they could tell she was angry. Then out of nowhere, she jumped up and races out of the office.

''Should we go after her?'' Mai asked

''No she will be back and with Sirius by her side'' Aang said as he watches Harry and Kya play.

''I have a feeling that Harry and Kya will be best friends'' Zuko said.

"Yes I think they will along with Sokka's son'' Aang said with a fond smile on his face

"Which son? He got-"Zuko was saying until he as pinches in the arm by Mai who gave him a glare

"You know which; he's the only one close to Harry's age," Mai told Zuko who just look at Harry and Kya

When it had been over an hour Amelia and a guy with wavy black hair and gray eyes came into the room. They knew that this man is Sirius Black.

''Hi Sirius, I'm Aang and this is Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, my daughter Kya and as you should know Harry Potter'' Aang introduces.

''Harry'' Sirius said as he reached out toward Harry causing Harry to reach his arms out.

''Okay Sirius is now free, but Sirius would like Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady Mai to blood adopt Harry. So no one will try and take him away from you'' Amelia said

''Why us, isn't he Harry's godfather?'' Zuko asked

''Well you found him, didn't you? And besides Harry already love you two'' Sirius asked then said

''Well we will love to be Harry's parents, but how do we blood adopt him?'' Mai said then asked

''We need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Amelia please comes with us'' Aang said which Amelia agreed

The group then went to Diagon Alley then to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they got to the bank, Zuko and Mai saw little creatures that Aang told them that were Goblins. When they stopped at the front desk the goblin looked at Zuko and Mai then to Harry which was in Sirius's arms

''Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai, Miss Bones, Mr. Black, and Avatar Aang welcome we been waiting, Follow me to the office to the Potter and Black families account manager Kara Clarks'' the goblin said leading them to the office

''How did he know us, Aang?'' Zuko asked

''I took many trips here as Kya and Hakoda are magically like Harry'' Aang answered Zuko

''But don't we have our magic school?'' Mai asked

''No, but I want to build one so, for now, they have to go to Hogwarts'' Aang said

''Then we will help, are you sure just Kya and Hakoda are magically and not the rest of yours and Sokka's families?'' Zuko said then asked.

''No, but I only saw Kya and Hakoda do magic'' Aang said as they stopped at the office door.

They all went inside and saw a woman with dark red hair and violet eyes sitting behind the desk.

''Kara, we are here to read the wills, get Zuko and Mai to blood adopt Harry, the bank account of the vaults and I want a marriage contract for Harry to Kya as I think Molly-''

''Will make an illegal marriage contract for Harry to her newborn daughter'' Kara said angrily

''Who allowed that?'' Aang asked

''I don't know, but I will find out. For now, let's get started'' Kara said angrily

After the wills, they learned that James and Lily left some money for Sirius, Aang, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, Amelia, Lily's godson's Neville, their friends Frank and Lily Longbottom. They also left things for Aang and finally, they left the rest to those who will become Harry's parents. Kara then did the blood adopted potion for Zuko, Mai, and young Harry. Next, she did the marriage contract for Harry and Kya

''Alright done, let's look at-WHAT'' Kara said then yelled

''What Kara?'' Aang asked

''Somehow Molly Weasley been stealing money and other things from the Potter vault'' Kara told them

''Can't you get them back? And makes sure her and others like he can't do it again?'' Mai asked.

''Of course, I can and now that Zuko and Mai are legally Harry parents now the vault is in their names" Kara said happily.

''Then I asked you to make them pay and make sure to get everything back'' Zuko said.

''Oh we would love that, now you all must be tired, off with you lot'' Kara said as she pushes them out the door.

Zuko and Mai were told by Sirius and Aang that they would still have things to do, so they decided to take Kya back to the Fire Nation. They did just that and had their people made a nursery for Harry, their Prince Harry James Potter the future heir to the throne.

**AN: This is a rewrite the Sokka only married Suki and had children just with her. Sirius will be with Ty Lee. Read it or don't, the choice is yours**


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 31, 127; Fire Nation (On Earth the year is 1991)**_

Eleven-year-old Prince Harry was running through the halls of the castle with his friends Kya, Hakoda, Tyler who the son of Harry's godfather Sirius and his wife Ty Lee. Harry last friend is Asura Lupin he's the son of Remus Lupin and Harry's aunt Azula, which Harry's parents, Aang, Sirius and Ty Lee all found out along with Remus Lupin. But they won't tell them how Asura was born when Remus never even met or know of Azula. Afterward, Remus decided to stay in the Fire Nation to raised Asura. But enough of that today was the day Harry and his friends were going to Diagon Alley on Earth for their Hogwarts supplies.

When everyone was all set and ready, Aang led them to the Earth door which they called the passageway door to Earth. When they were on Earth; Harry saw that they were in a government building. Aang then leads them to the exit, which to Harry and his friends it was like a very fast ride and after the ''ride'' was done; they went to Diagon Alley. When they were in Diagon Alley and their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. When they were inside the bank; Harry saw a family of redheads whose mother is fighting with some kind of creature.

Zuko leads his family up to the front desk and asked to go to the vaults and he went with the goblin that ignored family of redheads for them. Mai stayed back in the front with her son and friends along with the family of redheads, when the youngest son of the redhead family came near Harry to talk to him. Mai walked over to Sirius and Remus Lupin who joined them on this trip.

"Who are they?'' Mai asked quietly as the red-haired boy talked to Harry

"The Weasleys and that is Molly" Sirius whisper to Mai, pointing to the red-haired woman

"What the same Molly who-'' Mai was cut off as Sirius stopped her

"Yes Mai now quiet she's looking at us," Sirius said as Molly Weasley stared at them then walked over to them

"DON'T CALL KYA WEIRD AND I'M NOT OR NEVER WILL BE YOUR FRIEND'' Harry yelled to the now red-faced redhead boy

"And that is Ronald Bilius Weasley'' Sirius said pointing at the boy next to Harry

"I don't like him or his mother already'' Mai stated as Molly stopped where she was and instead walk toward her youngest son

"I'm with you on that one Mai'' Aang said agreeing with Mai, angry at Ronald for what he called his daughter who looks like what Ronald Weasley said didn't affect her

When Zuko got back to his family and friends, they could start to move on to their second destination which was Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they were there, they saw Garrick Ollivander behind the counter.

"Welcome young Prince Harry James Potter'' Garrick welcomes Harry who looks shocked that some on Earth know his title back home

"How?'' Asura asks the man for his shocked friend

"Garrick's wife was from Terra and she had kept up with the news on Terra'' Aang said to Harry

"Yes, and she told me everything, so when I heard about you being the prince. I was glad for you and couldn't wait to meet you as I was told you were dead'' Garrick said then asked Harry to stand in front of him.

Harry stands in front of Garrick, while he had Harry try wands and after hundred wands; Harry was chosen by 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather. Asura went next and he was chosen by 10¼", Hazel, Rougarou hair. The wand itself was given to Garrick by a late friend of his among other wands, so he didn't make that wand. Tyler went after him, he was chosen by 11", Alder, Dragon heartstring. Hakoda went next stands in front of Garrick next, he had Hakoda try out wands and after a while, he was chosen by 11", Birch, Thunderbird tail feather.

The wand was one of the wands that Garrick was given alongside Asura's wand. Kya went last and was chosen by a 10", Willow, Mermaid's hair. Kya's wand was unique as it's the only one. After they got their wands, they went toward Eeylops Owl Emporium to get their owls and other pets. They went to Flourish and Blotts after to get their books and more if they liked.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was their next shop for the uniforms for Hogwarts although Kya didn't like them one bit. Their next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop. After they went to get the other stuff on their list to get and after they got all of the stuff, they went to the train station. Aang and Sirius showed them how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Once over to the right side of the station, Harry said goodbye to his parents as His friends said their goodbyes to their loved ones.

They then went on the train and found themselves an apartment, well only four could fit in one. But Kya had a better idea, Harry, Hakoda, Tyler, and Asura took a seat; while Kya sat on Harry's lap. Their ride was going quite fine until Ronald Weasley came in calling himself Harry's best friend and demanded everyone to get out. That earned him a fist to the face from Kya. Next was a boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Hermione Granger, They were looking for Neville's pet toad Trevor.

Kya went out to look for him with them after Granger commented why Kya was sitting on Harry's lap and so leaving the boys to their own devices. Last, but not least Draco Malfoy and his goons entered their compartment. Hakoda made quick work out of them and the shut the door on them. Once they were at the castle, they were amazed by it. They got changes then followed the other kids, where they saw a giant named Hagrid.

Hagrid led them inside the castle and had them wait outside of a large door. As they waited, ghosts came to see them and most were scared. But the boys and Kya were not, they were excited and wanted to ask the ghosts' questions until a stern woman named Professor Minerva McGonagall came out and told them what they needed to do. The door opened and the kids walked forward and waited until Professor Minerva McGonagall called their names. Professor McGonagall was holding a long roll of parchment near a stool.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Tyler"

Tyler went up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on Tyler. They all waited until-

"BENDER"

When the hat shouted a new house, a new table appeared next to the Ravenclaws table. Tyler went to sit at that table, Harry saw Tyler look up and saw him looking at the head table. That causes Harry to look up at the head table to see Aang and Sirius at the head table. That's must mean they're Professors here at Hogwarts.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ronald's twin brothers Fred and George catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all, he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. But Aang once told him to never judge a book by its cover

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to

Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

When the hat shouted out Gryffindor, Hermione Granger didn't look all too happy to be in that house. Professor McGonagall had to tell her to go and Granger did slowly and when Harry looks at Gryffindor table, they didn't look happy either. Harry saw the Gryffindor's moving away from Granger. Kya had to poke him in the side to get him to paid attention to the sorted, which is now down to the letter K. He looks at the Bender table and saw that's it filling up.

"Kya" That's when Harry started paying attention again as Kya walked up to the stool

"BENDER"

Kya hop off of the stool and races to the Bender table and sat down. Professor McGonagall called out some more K names, before moving on to L. Professor McGonagall calls out names, students walk up and Harry waited. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "BENDER," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Lupin, Asura."

Asura smiled at him and walk up to the stool when the hat was on his head the hat called out

"BENDER"

Harry then watches at Asura went and sat down with their other friends, he gave him a look and ignoring the sorted again. Well until,

"Potter, Harry"

Harry went up to the stool and sat down; Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

Harry went up to the stool and sat down; Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"_Well, well looks like we have Prince in Hogwarts"_

"_Who are you? Wait how are we speaking?" Harry asks_

"_I'm the Sorting Hat, you can call me Griffin and we're in your mind my young Prince," Griffin said_

"_Oh ok," Harry said creeped out_

"_Oh please you control all the elements and yet you're creeped out from a talking hat. Come on kid" Griffin said_

"BENDER"

Harry quickly lifted the hat off his head, before Professor McGonagall could and quickly walk off to the Bender table. Once he was at the table and look at the head table and smirk, he saw Dumbledore fuming in anger. He listens to the rest of the sorting and when it was Ronald's turn and was put into Gryffindor, Harry saw him getting angry as Harry's wasn't in Gryffindor. Harry then watches the other kids get sorted into houses and most were in their house. When it was all done, Dumbledore announced that Aang is Harry's head of the house and the Professor of the new class Bending.

Dumbledore also announced that Sirius was now the Professor of Transfiguration, but Professor McGonagall remained as the Head of Gryffindor. Professor Andromeda Tonks is the Professor of Potions and the Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore also told them more, before letting them go to their common rooms. Aang leads the Bender students outside to another tower that's surrounded by the elements Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Harry and his friends went to their beds, to get some rest for their classes tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up, he and his friends Tyler Black, Asura Lupin, Hakoda, Neville Longbottom and Elijah Scamander all went down to the great hall to eat break breakfast. They met their sixth roommate Elijah Scamander when they were led to their common room by Aang who gave all their housemates their timetables. In the old timetables, there was a break after breakfast, but now it's Aang's class. Once they were at their table in the great hall, they began to eat their breakfast so they could be full for Aang's class. Harry saw Ronald Weasley walked to him, before he eats his food and that when Sirius called out to tell them it's time for the first class.

"What? My brothers said breakfast is 7:00-9:30?" Weasley asks as the rest of the students began to leave

"Well that's was before the new class appeared, now it's 7:00 -9:20. Now go before you're late" Sirius told him as he left for his class

Harry and his friends entered Aang's classroom first and Harry sat with Hakoda, Tyler with Asura, and Neville with Elijah and Kya with Hermione Granger who Harry knows Kya can't stand. Harry also saw all his housemates along with certain students from the other houses like Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy and a few more from Slytherin. Cho Chang, Padma Patil and few more from Ravenclaw. Elijah's cousin' Rolf Scamander, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and more from Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley and a few more from Gryffindor; speaking of Weasley he is walking toward Harry and Hakoda.

"Move I want to-"

"Mr. Weasley, stop interrupting and please sit with Mr. Malfoy," Aang said

"WHAT? NO, I FORBID YOU-"

10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy I'm not your father or am I yours to command. I'm your teacher and in this class-no, in this castle, you will listen to me understood." Harry watches as Aang speak to Malfoy in a stern tone, which made Malfoy pale and nodded

"Good now Mr. Weasley, please have a seat," Aang said and Weasley did just that "Thank you, now those that are from my house the reason you see others from the other houses is that I discovered that they're benders and are here to learn how to unlock them. Now who want to go first, I have a bowl of water here and as you can see my classroom is connected to the outside"

"Professor, can you show us first?" Granger asks eagerly

"Of course I-well Mr. Potter, why don't you show everything? Please come up to this bowl" Aang asks/said

"I bet Potter will fail" Draco whispers, Aang heard

"10 points from Slytherin, next time Mr. Malfoy be a lot quieter," Aang said to Draco

"You can't do that, my father will-"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy goes and tells him then tells him the reason why you are interrupting this class and why Slytherin just lost 20 more points. Which's adds it up to 40 points in a day." Aang said in an annoyed tone, which causes the Slytherin in the room to glared at Malfoy who went pale

"Ha serve-"

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, I'm only going to tell you all this just once I will not condone any name-calling, rude remarks or anything of that nature. So if you all are so aiming to lose points feel free to do just that. Now if we're done, Mr. Potter please" Aang said

Harry concentrated on the water and when it begins to move up, he uses his hands to move the water to his will. The out lookers were all staring in awe included one Hermione Granger who couldn't wait to learn how to do what Harry just did. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy just look bored and-

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy are we boring you two? If we are I guess you two can work together in learning to bend and you two can sit next to each other for the rest of your school year. Thank you, Mr. Potter, you can sit back down" Aang said to Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy who both looked shocked then to Harry who nodded and went to Hakoda

Aang had them one by one walk up to the bowl of water and try to mimic Harry. Harry saw them and then the ones who couldn't mimic Harry went outside, so Aang kept a close eye on them and the ones inside the room by standing near the door leading outside.

"AHHHH" Harry heard Granger scream and almost laugh

It seems Miss. Granger isn't so good at bending; she had managed to drown herself in the water.

"Miss. Granger, here a towel all you need is-"Aang was cut off

"WATCH IT WEASLEY-AHHHH" Harry heard Malfoy yelled then screamed, causing everyone inside to run to the door leading outside

Harry saw Weasley's pants on fire and Malfoy's hair on fire, Harry quickly run and grabbed the bowl of water and brought it outside. He places it on the ground and bent the water to put out Malfoy's hair and then to Weasley's pants. Aang rushes to them.

"Good work Har-Mr. Potter, 10 points to Benders. I will take the boys to Madam Pomfrey. Class dismisses, go to your next class and remember to practice your bending and for those who have fire and earth do practice outside." Aang said as he helped Weasley and Malfoy out of the classroom

Harry and his friends look at each other then they headed to their next class Potions. When they reach the classroom, they notice that a woman named Andromeda Tonks was their professor for this class. Harry once again sat with Hakoda and notices that all the Gryffindor's minus Weasley who had to be taken to the med wing.

"Hey, I thought this Severus Snape was the Potion Master?" Harry asks Hakoda

"He was supposed to be, but from what Andromeda told me; he was kicked out of the teaching job after calling a child a name and that child was from a wealthy family. So they told Dumbledore either fire him and replaces both as Potions and the Head or they would spread a rumor that it wasn't safe at Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore knew what would happen and he wanted to keep Snape in Hogwarts for some reason. So Dumbledore hired Andromeda Tonks to be the Potion Professor and Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore stated Snape as Hogwarts Potion Master, he will make potions those other Professors too busy to make."

"It sounds Snape is a pawn in Dumbledore-" Tyler said for Hakoda, before getting interrupted

"That's a lie," Hermione Granger said, interrupted angrily that these boys are talking bad about a teacher and the great Dumbledore

Once everyone was in the classroom, Professor Tonks turned to the class

"Please sit down Miss. Granger. Now class the first thing what we're going to do is the Cure for Boils, I want you to brew this and please open your book too-"

Harry already has his book opened to the right page as did Hakoda; they look at all the steps. He and Hakoda started on brewing the potion as was everyone else, Harry and Hakoda had theirs done first. Professor Tonks came over to them and look over their potion.

"20 points to Bender for getting it right the first time and following the steps; good work Mr. Potter, Hakoda" Professor Tonks said

Harry could see that Granger was fuming in rage at the fact she wasn't the best out of all of them. Looks like someone wasn't used to being number two, Harry doesn't think that Granger had anyone beating her in anything. First their first class, where Granger found out she was a water bender and managed to drowned herself unlike him, but he had years of practice. Then there was this class, where Harry and Hakoda did their potion on the first try. Harry saw Granger out of rages put the wrong thing in.

"KYA LOOKOUT" Harry yelled, causing Kya and others near her and Hermione to jumped away before the potion blew up

"What? Silly girl, did you put the wrong thing in? Class, I will be right back-oh Aang" Professor Tonks was saying until Aang opened the classroom door

"Andromeda, it's been too long and what happens? Oh, I will get Miss. Granger to Poppy" Aang asked/said as he helped Granger who was covered with boils up

The entire potion class watches Aang leave and when the door closes, Professor Tonks handed out assignments for the next class. Harry already plans on getting to know everything about his birth world included how his parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Hakoda asks him

"How my parents could bend all of the elements if they were a witch and wizard?" Harry told him and his other friends overheard

"I might know I will tell you at lunch," Elijah said

"Thanks," Harry said

They continued to read their potion books for their assignment until it was time for lunch. So Harry and the others stood up and headed to exit and walked toward the Great Hall. Harry and his friends sat at their table when the food appeared, Harry grabbed some food and places it on his plate.

"So Elijah, you were going to tell me how my parents could bend all the elements," Harry said to Elijah

"Well remember when I told you my mother likes to look up info on old families-wait that was Tyler. Well, my mother has this hobby of looking into old families like the Potters, Malfoys, Longbottom and more. When she had looked into the Potters, she learned that some of the Potters women were from another world called Terra, which is Professor Aang's homeworld. These women were also pureblood witches and benders from Terra, which isn't so unheard of if you know where to look in your world Hakoda." Elijah was saying

"That's true, I know my brother Bumi got pureblood wizards and witches friends that could bend. He told me" Kya said

"That's nice to hear, but after finding that out my mother became obsessed with your family's trees both Potter and Evans as your mother was able to bend all the elements to Harry as you already know. So my mother found her way to Terra and how I don't know, but she found that even though it was very, very rare people were born with the ability to bend all the elements not just the Avatars. Some of these people were your ancestors both on the Potter side and Evans side. They each found their way here to Earth, mainly because in their world; they were being feared by everyone and was hunted down. But when they came to Earth, they realize that their bending wasn't normal and stopped bending altogether.

Well for those who married in the Muggle world that is, but in the magical world; some still use their bending. Some even decided to go into jobs that make uses of the elements. My mother knows that your ancestresses on your father's side Harry had continued to use their bending." Elijah explained

"So basically my family was filled with unique people who were all chased out of their homes and their world and had to find a way here. When they got here, only for some of them to realized that they traded a world had hunted and feared them for another world that's would hunt and fear them." Harry said

"Pretty much, yes" Elijah reply, while he ate his food; Hermione Granger who couldn't help overhearing them walked up to them

"You can use all the elements, Harry, can you teach me?" Hermione said/asks

"First of all Granger, we're not on a first-name basis and second you are only a water bender. Remember in Aang's class he had each one of us take a test to see which element you have. You-"Harry was saying

"But you can use all of them," Hermione said pouting

"I was born with the ability and it's very rare and Aang is the avatar that gives him the ability to bend the elements. Naturally, Aang's an Airbender." Harry told her and Hermione just huffed and walked away.

"Well she's didn't like that very much," Hakoda said, amused

"She will just have to get over it," Harry said as Sirius announces that it was time for their next class.

Their next class is History of Magic and their teacher is Professor Mary MacDonald. When Harry entered the classroom, he sat at the front desk and Hakoda sat with him. Harry looks to the other side of the classroom.

_**AN: For those who read/like Reading Good Enough 1 and Reading My Immortal Dads, but notices I deleted them here. I put them on Archive of Our Own and my name over there is still Peyton-Alice**_


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered the class of History of Magic, Harry and the others saw their Professor Mary Macdonald who the learned from stories told by Sirius that she was a woman who had a crush on Remus. Professor Macdonald smiled at her them, Harry and his friends. She sees Harry sitting with Hakoda, while Tyler sat with Godric. Once everyone was sitting behind a desk included Hermione Granger who came in after the last student. Professor Macdonald began the class as Harry turned around to see that they share this class with Gryffindor, Harry then heard the door opening and it was Weasley who saw Harry and was walking toward them.

"I'm glad you can join us Mr. Weasley and because I know why you're late you're excused. Take a seat an empty one" Professor Macdonald said, without looking up from the book on her desk

"What? But-I'm supposed to be Harry's-"Weasley started

"10 points from Gryffindor, take a seat, Mr. Weasley," Professor Macdonald told/ordered him

"You can't do this" Weasley said sternly

"Really? So you won't listen to me?" Professor Macdonald asks, with a daring tone

"That's right and I won't sit next to Granger either," Weasley said smugly, Harry knew Weasley was an idiot and he also knew Granger's desk was the only one left with an extra seat

"30 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight Mr. Weasley. Now you have two choices one you can sit down and take it or you can leave this classroom with 20 more points off from Gryffindor" Professor Macdonald said, causing the entire class to look up at Weasley with Gryffindor glaring at him

Harry saw Weasley's face goes red with either anger or in embarrassment and then Weasley went and sat down next to Granger.

"Wises choice now lets us continue," Professor Macdonald said, smiling and then stood up to start the class

Harry and others listen to the Professor before she handed out the assignments; Harry and Hakoda notice that the person sitting behind the desk below Granger and Weasley was being annoyed by Granger who was asking questions about if they knew who Merlin was. When they didn't answer, Granger took that as permission to fill them in who Merlin was and when he lived. Well, that is until-

"Miss. Granger faces your book and paper, and then do your essay now, please. That will also be 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Macdonald said, before going back to what she was doing

"I can get this done in no time and I was only telling her about Merlin since she's from another world like Professor Aang," Granger said in defense, causing Professor Macdonald to look back at Granger again

"Is that so? Then Miss. Granger why don't you give me extra on Merlin and class you all have to as well. You all can thank Miss. Granger." Professor Macdonald told Granger and to the rest of the class, which causes to groan and them, except Harry and his friends to glare at Granger

Professor Macdonald walked toward her desk, just as when it was time for their third class and their final one, before dinner. Its Defence Against the Dark Arts and their Professor for that's class is Professor Quirinus Quirrell. Harry's remember that Aang told him, Kya and Hakoda to be careful around the man as he felt something strange about Quirinus Quirrell. When they entered the class, Harry hopes he didn't have to share the class with either Slytherin or Gryffindor as he sat down behind a desk. Hakoda sat next to him, Leon and Godric sat on the desk behind them, Neville and Elijah sat in the behind them and at the desk behind them were Kya and another girl from their house.

Harry look to the other side to see Ravenclaws and he was glad to see the Ravenclaws. The Professor starts the class, but his shuddering is annoying and hard to understand. Harry needs to talk to Aang about Professor Quirinus Quirrell and his damn shuddering. Their first lesson was curing werewolf bites, but the whole time the shuddering became too much for the students and so when Professor Quirrell told them to read through their book they did so in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Harry" Hakoda whispers

"What?" Harry whispers back

"Remember when Aang said he got a bad feeling about the Professor?" Hakoda asks

"Yeah, what about it," Harry said/asks

"Well I think I'm getting a bad feeling about his shuddering," Hakoda said seriously, but Harry, Leon, and Godric who both heard him knew he was joking smirks

Professor Quirrell then started handing out their assignments for their class; he then let them start on them for the rest of the class. Harry and the rest of the class started on their assignments. Harry turns around to faces Tyler and Asura

"If we have time I can help you practice your two bending after dinner," Harry said and others who have bending heard him too

"Great" Tyler said to him with Asura nodded, before going back to his assignment

A half-hour later, the class was over and it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. While they were walking toward the Great Hall, they were stopped by Ronald Weasley.

"Harry, mate sit with me at dinner. There's no-"

"Right Weasley, there's no rule that says we can't sit at other tables. But you're not my friend and most of my friends are in Bender, so I'm going to sit with my friends at our table." Harry told him, causing Weasley to fume and stomp away

"Hey, Harry if we get done eating; maybe we can ask Aang to let us go outside to practices our bending," Tyler said

"Tyler, even if Aang let us the Headmaster has the final say," Asura told his friend

When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down at their table just as the food appeared on the table. They then began to gather food on their plates and ate it as quickly as they can. When they were full, well when Harry was full; Harry got up from the table and walk toward the Head table and where Aang sat.

"Potter, we don't have time for your silly nonsense" Severus Snape sneered from where he was sitting

"Severus Snape I do believe my student is here to speak to me," Aang said with a look saying "Don't push it" to Snape

"Aang-"Harry started

"20 points from Bender" Snape sneered

"Oh, Severus you can't take points from any house remember and Harry is allowed to call Aang by his name." Professor Tonks said with a smirk as Snape made a face

"Thank you, Andromeda, go on Harry," Aang said

"Well, I was wondering if anyone who can bend and I can go out near the Bender Tower and practice our bending," Harry said/asks

"Harry, my boy-"Dumbledore started, but Aang stopped him

"Albus, he was asking me. We both know that you're on thin ice with the board already. Do you want them to have a reason to kick you out as Headmaster? No-good yes Harry you and the others can go out to practice." Aang said to Dumbledore and then to Harry who began to head toward the doors of the Great Hall when Aang stand up

"Attention everyone," Aang said and when everyone stopped eating and looks toward Aang. He continued "To those who had my classes from now on after dinner, after you had eaten and until curfew. Harry here is going to help you practice your bending if you want your choice." Aang said

After Aang announcement, students from all houses who finishes their dinner followed Harry and his friends to the grounds next to the Bender Tower. Harry stood in front of his classmates and the ones from the other houses.

"Alright, can I have the Fire Benders in one group, Water Benders in another and so on please, thank you," Harry said/asks and then said as the students are made groups. "Alright the Water Benders, both Kya and Hakoda here are going to teach you all water bending, the rest are with me over here." Harry continued and then led the other three group to one side, while both Hakoda and Kya took the Water Benders to another

"Alright first I need all three groups to step away from each other and give each group plenty of spaces." Harry asks, then after they did that Harry continued "Good now Fire Benders do what I do" Harry said and showed the Fire Benders some fire bending and then after he told them to practice. Both Tyler and Asura mimic him perfectly

"Now Earth Benders, here are some bending," Harry said to the Earth group and then showing them some bending for Earth. Harry watches them practice and saw that like both Tyler and Asura, Neville was copying him perfectly as well

"Now Air Benders watch me," Harry said to the last group and showing them some bending. From the corner of his eye, he saw some doing fine and others not so well; but they just need work.

Harry then watches all of them; he watches the Water Benders too and saw Elijah was doing better than the rest of them. Harry and the others practice until it was time for bed, so they got ready to leave. Harry saw Weasley, Malfoy, and Granger running toward them.

"Hey, we're-wait, where you all going?" Weasley said/asks

"Practice over, if you wanted to come you should have finished dinner quicker," Harry said calmly

"You can't do that" Malfoy said angrily

"Malfoy, like I-"Harry was saying until Malfoy and Weasley lost control and their bending took control. Both Malfoy and Weasley accidentally sent fire toward the trees nearby and the fire went wild

"Wait-"Granger was saying as Harry, Kya and Hakoda look upon the burning trees

"Greengrass, go get Aang. Kya, Hakoda, Elijah and Granger help me try to get the fire under control." Harry ordered as Daphne ran toward Hogwarts

Tyler and Asura knocked Weasley and Malfoy to the ground as Kya was telling Granger what to do. They just hope Daphne will get Aang in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne Greengrass was running through the halls of Hogwarts looking for Aang until she bumped into him causing her to fall on her bum.

"Miss. Greengrass, why are you up? Harry's practice class should have ended by-" Aang asks/was saying

"I'm sorry Professor; we were going too expect Weasley, Malfoy accidentally set fire to trees just because they were angry. They and Granger arrived late, Potter sent me to get you." Daphne said, causing Aang' eyes to widen

"Miss. Greengrass go get Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks now" Aang told her and ran off toward the Bender tower

Daphne watches him go until she snaps out of it and races off to the Medical wing where she knew Madam Pomfrey would be. Along the way, she passes ghosts and even Peeves the poltergeist, but she pays them no mind and continued to run through the halls. When she was at the doors to the med-wing, she heard the old head of Slytherin Severus Snape's voice behind her; causing her to turn around

"Miss. Greengrass, why are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Out of bed for no reason at all"

"Please, I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey-"

"Get back to-"Snape was interrupted as he had done with Daphne before

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, POTTER AND THE OTHERS COULD BE HURT AND I NEED MADAM POMFREY. SO WOULD YOU PLEASE" Daphne yelled and Snape made a face

"Greengrass that's will-"Snape was interrupted by the doors behind Daphne opening and a voice from behind him

"Severus, I thought I had told you this you can't take points and it had seemed that Miss. Greengrass needed to speak to Poppy there" the voice of Andromeda Tonks had said, causing Snape to see Poppy Pomfrey who was behind Daphne, and when he turned around he saw Minerva McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks who were both giving him raised eyebrows

Daphne watches as Snape's face turn red and then he stormed off; Daphne felt glad for that.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks; Aang said to get you three," Daphne said while trying to catch her breath

"Daphne just take a moment and tell us what's going on," Andromeda said to Daphne who took her advice

"Potter was teaching us some bending and then after that when we were getting ready to leave. Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger showed up late; Potter told them that they should have finished their dinner quicker. Weasley and Malfoy were angry and their bending got out of control and they set trees on fire. You must come" Daphne said, causing all three women to stand up straight

"Daphne, please lead us there quickly," Andromeda said/requested

Daphne nodded and ran back the other way with the other three behind her, Daphne notices that the ghosts were watching them run. When they had reached the tower, Daphne saw that the fire was out; but some were injured. Madam Pomfrey instantly went to their side. Aang was looking angry at Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy; Weasley and Malfoy she can understand, but why Granger.

"Aang what had happened?" Daphne heard Professor McGonagall asks

"I'm sure Daphne told you about the trees, but when I arrived it seems that Miss. Granger here wanted to show off and the boys here didn't like that very much and I'm sure you can imagine the rest, but unfortunately, the rest of the first years here got caught in the crossfire. Harry, Tyler, Neville, and Asura are four of many that injured with Granger's water whip and got burned by either Weasley or Malfoy's fire. Harry still tried to stop them." Aang said angrily and Daphne could tell that Professor McGonagall, Professor Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey weren't too happy either

"Poppy how many are hurt," Professor Tonks asks as she takes in all the injured students

"Ten injured in Benders, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. For Gryffindor and counted Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger makes twelve injured. For Slytherin counted Mr. Malfoy makes eleven injured. The rest seems to be okay and unharmed" Madam Pomfrey reply

"Harry/Potter shielded us, but some were unlucky, "two random students said at the same time

"53 points from each of you and I will contact each one of your parents. Also detention after classes for all three of you for a month and every day you will switch between me, Professor Aang, Professor Tonks, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick, but if all of us are busy then you all are with Madam Pomfrey " Professor McGonagall with Professor Tonks nodding agreeing with her

"WHAT NO-"

"Nephew you are on thin ice here and you can bet that I will tell your parents that you already lost 40 points today and add 53 to that, something tells me they're not going to be happy especially your father." Professor Tonks said with a harsh tone, causing Malfoy to pale

Aang notices that neither Weasley nor Granger was saying anything and he notices Weasley was looking down and Granger was looking at all the classmate she helped injure. Aang asks some of the unharmed students to help take the injured to the Medical-wing, while the others went to bed. Once all the injured were in beds in the wing, the other students went to their dorms. Aang look over at his daughter who was one of the ten injured from his house along with Asura, Tyler, Neville, and Harry. He is afraid of when Sirius learned of this and worse Remus, Katara, Zuko, and Mai; he's just lucky Hakoda was unharmed or else Sokka and Suki were going to go on a warpath with the other five.

He's not looking forward to it, but he has to do and he also need to deal with Dumbledork as he knows that fool will try to play it off as kids will be kids. Aang was going to his office, but he changes his mind and instead with to his bedroom to use the door he made to travel between Earth to his world and vice versa. Once he had walked out of the door, he was home with Katara waiting for him.

"Hello Katara, so you have Mai over as I think I can hear her?" Aang asks

"Yes, Aang I do, Aang what the matter?" Katara asks

"I will tell you after we meet with Mai," Aang said as Katara guided him to the living room, where Mai was. Remus was also there, which gave him a trip to find the man who decides to travel the world to learn more about Terra, well during the times Asura was either staying with Zuko, them or just took with him.

"Aang, why are you here aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Mai asks as knew time about their world is the same on Earth

"Mai, Katara stay calm and relaxed," Aang tells them softly and both Katara and Mai narrowed their eyes

"Aang what happens? Are our babies okay? Is Hakoda ok?" Katara and Mai said at the same time

"Is Harry, my son, and Tyler okay? Aang" Remus asks Aang trying to stay calm, but in the inside, his wolf is raging

Aang gulped and feared the two women in the room with them, but told them as well as Remus what had happened during Harry's class and about Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy. Aang expected them to be yelling, but both mothers seem clam and then

"WHAT"

Throughout Terra from Southern Water Tribe to all the other three Nations; their yell was heard, even causing some weak building to collapses. Sokka who was in Northern Water Tribe for a visit had a bad feeling after hearing the yells. Toph Beifong was in a meeting when heard the yells and she knew something had happened to Kya and Harry. In the Fire Nation, Zuko was in a meeting as well; when he heard the yells and knew something had happened to Harry as Mai was very, very overprotective of their son. He's not saying he isn't protective himself, but sometimes Mai can be a little too much even for him.

He just prays that Mai would go easy on whoever harmed their little prince and their nephew. The whole Fire Nation prays the same thing as their Lord. Meanwhile back at the house in Southern Water Tribe, Aang was trying to calm the two mothers down, so they won't get some crazy ideas.

"Don't you dare tells to calm down Aang, our babies are injured because- because of some spoiled brat, jealous weasel and some witch who want to show off?" Katara and Mai both said at the same time

"I know you want-"

"I will tell you something Avatar Aang, you are going to take me and Katara to meet the parents of these brats very soon or-"

"Ok Mai Ok, I will take you first in the morning," Aang said quickly fearing for his life

Mai and Katara just smiled at him and Aang step back in fear as their eyes had an evil glint to them

"Remus-"Aang was counted on Remus, but he stopped himself as he sees Remus's eyes had turned amber

Remus Lupin is mad along with the wolf inside him, his son and his two best friends' sons were injured because of spoiled brats. Oh yeah, he's going to Hogwarts and staying there.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning in girls' dormitory of the Bender house, Kya woke up hurting all over and had to let some of her friends help her. When she got ready with some help, she went down to the common room to see Harry, Hakoda, Tyler, Asura, and Elijah. Harry smiled at her before they all went to the Great Hall to get breakfasts and when they entered everyone became quiet and turned toward them. Harry saw Katara, his mother, and Toph with Aang. He also saw Bumi, Tenzin and Toph's daughters Lin and Suyin who's only one-year-old.

Harry look at Sirius and saw Remus sitting next to him; Harry went and sat down at there table with his friends and Kya following him. Dumbledore said his morning words, which Harry just ignored expect Hakoda got him to listen as he pointed to the fact Dumbledore still standing.

"I have a few new announcements, first we have four new Professors with one new class with one of them. Professor Katara along with Professor Beifong will be working with Professor Aang in his class. Professor Remus Lupin will be replacing Professor Quirrell who will go back to his former class. Professor Mei will be teaching the new class The History of Terra, which is about the history of the Planet Terra and of course the history of Bending. The History of Terra is mandatory for all the students of Hogwarts.

Second is for those in Professor Aang's class, everyone will be spilled into groups and each group will be taught by either Professor Aang, Professor Katara or Professor Beifong. I will let Professor Aang take over, while Professor Katara, Professor Beifong and others will hand you all new timetables will everything you need to know and must remember. Professor Aang" Dumbledore informed them, before sitting down and Aang stood up along with others who had new timetables in their hands and the Professors walk toward each table

"Due to what happened last night, I realized we must have groups each being taught by someone who only deals with that one bending. Professor Katara will handle the Waterbenders, Professor Beifong will handle the Earthbenders and I will handle both Firebenders and Airbenders. As for Mr. Potter's practice class, he will have to wait until Professor Katara and Professor Beifong to go with him. I have time I will help." Aang informed them all, before sitting back down

Harry knows that the last part about his class was his mother's idea, but after Aang's speech and getting his new timetable; tons and tons of breakfast choices appeared on the table. Harry put food on his plate, afterward, he started eating expect far slower as he's still in pain. Harry sees Asura, Tyler and Kya doing the same as him; while Hakoda was trying to help them. As he was eating, he saw owls flying by the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables; they drop red envelopes in front of Weasley and Malfoy who both look scared before Weasley opens his.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOU'RE TEMPER I'VE TOLD YOU THIS MANY TIMES BEFORE. NOW YOU WENT AND INJURED YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES AS WELL AS YOURSELF. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU BACKTALK YOUR PROFESSORS. I'm VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU AND I ARE TALKING AND I MEAN ME NOT YOUR MOTHER. FRED, GEORGE, PERCY KEEP AN EYE ON HIM OR I WILL BE TAKING WITH YOU THREE."

It was a male's voice coming out of the envelope and when it's finished the envelope bursts into flames, leaving only ashes. Harry turned to see Malfoy opening his with shaking hands. This time It was a woman

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOUR FATHER IS BEYOND ANGRY TO THE POINT OF CONSIDERING OF DISOWING HIS ONLY HEIR. I'm TRYING TO TALK HIM DOWN, SO FOR YOUR SAKE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN. DON'T LOSE POINTS, DON'T TALK BACK TO PROFESSORS, DON'T INJURIES ANYONE ELSE AND DON'T EMBARRASS YOUR FATHER.

Afterward, the envelope bursts into flames and everyone went back to eating; when they were finished, it's was time for their first class for today, which is Herbology. Harry was helped carried his books by his mother, just like Kya was helped by her mother, Tyler, and Asura by their fathers. Neville was helped by Hakoda with Aang following with Aang telling Hakoda something. Once they were at the greenhouse, all the Benders went and take their places. Harry stood with Hakoda on his left and Kya on his right; he saw that Aang, Katara, Remus, and Sirius left after talking with the Professor.

"Hakoda, what was Aang telling you?" Harry asks Hakoda who looked at him

"Only that we won't have to deal with Gryffindors and Slytherins except for one class a week as we will have for Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs. Yesterday, we had Gryffindors for two classes not counting Aang's class. That will change from now on, so for example next Monday for Potions class, we may have to share it with Gryffindors. But the next class after that we may share it with Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; but since we already share Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Ravenclaw- "Hakoda was interrupted

"We may share it History of Magic with either Slytherin or Hufflepuff on Mondays. Will there be classes where only Benders are in the room? Was this my mother's idea? W" Harry asks

"Yes, I don't know and no. Aang said since you, Kya, Asura, Tyler, and others were hurt in your class that he allowed. Dumbledore had used that to try to get the board to kick Aang out of Hogwarts or something like that. Expect it's also got him in trouble as well as Aang for not making sure to have a professor there watching them. Aang got in trouble for allowing an eleven-year-old to teach groups to bend by himself. Aunt Katara and your mother stepped in and demanded the Benders house to share any classes with Gryffindors or Slytherin.

That got the board to talk about something else as Gryffindor was supposed to share classes with Slytherin like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seems Dumbledore did our timetables without speaking to the board as it had always been like that for ages. Aang wanted it to go back to that way, but Dumbledore had said that the Benders house needs to have more interactions with the other houses; which I think he meant Gryffindor and maybe Slytherin. But your mother saw a way for us out of sharing classes with Gryffindor more than once, your mother had informed them that we do need to interactions with the other houses; all the houses.

And so, we share a class with each house in a week and then another. In their other classes, Gryffindors will share with Slytherin. I don't know if we have a class or classes by ourselves. I also know that the only classes that Benders will share with most of the houses are Aang's class and the Astronomy class on Wednesdays." Hakoda said and Kya looks at her cousin

"Why does my dad tell you this stuff anyway?" Kya asks her cousin who just shrug

"I don't know, maybe because I can keep it a secret," Hakoda said and Kya looks at him harder

"You just told Harry" Kya argued against Hakoda who shrug once again

"He asks, I answered" Hakoda simply said

Harry just thought about this, his mother did have a habit of finding loopholes and things like that. When the Professor began to speak, Harry looks up and notices that he shares the class with Gryffindors. He hopes that this is that one class with Gryffindors for Tuesdays.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Sprout. Today, we'll be learning about the Fire-Making Spell and later the Venomous Tentacula. Now please turn to page-" Professor Sprout said

Harry turned his textbook to the right page; Harry read through the book about the Fire-Making Spell as Professor Sprout had told them too. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasley just relaxing with his book still closed. Granger scolding him instead of looking at her book.

"Miss. Granger, thank you for trying to get your classmate to read, but please mind your work. Mr. Weasley open your book and read, it will also be 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said kindly

"N- "Weasley was saying until he sopped himself and Professor Sprout kept on looking at him as he opened his book

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Professor Sprout asks

"Nothing Professor," Weasley said as he looks at his book and turning pages

Harry kept on reading his book as did everyone else until Professor Sprout cleared her throat making everyone look up at her. Professor Sprout simply asked that they write an essay about the spell, before asking them all to the page about Venomous Tentacula. They were just going to read about it as the Professor didn't want Harry or anyone near them. Not only were they deadly, but because most of them are still injured. Harry saw Weasley trying to pay attention to the lesson, but he can see that it was boring him.

When it was time for the class to end, Professor Sprout told them that she wants essays about the Venomous Tentacula. Afterward, their class will be History of Magic and hopefully, it will be Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or just the Benders.


End file.
